Here We Stand
by yesitsme
Summary: (Chapter 13: One Thing Always Leads to Another) ::They say every action has a consequence, and that one wrong decision could cost you everthing. This time... it might.:: (Future Lit. JJ.)(Sequel to 'Why Me')
1. One Sided Conversations

Here We Stand - Chapter 1  
  
"One Sided Conversations"  
  
A/N - Ok, it's been awhile but I just had to do this… a Why Me? sequel! I hope you all understand. Anyway, this is sort of going to be a time-lapse chapter. Its going to start off with the babies at 2 & 3months (because Lorel is about a month and 1/2 younger than Mikey), then 10 & 11 months, then I'll take the story from there. Any who, you probably don't HAVE to have read Why Me? to get this story, but I believe it would be a huge help in understanding later chapters. So, once again, here I go! Pllllllease read and review!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to sleep, to keep her head on the pillow and for once get a full nights rest. But that couldn't happen, at least, not with Lorel screaming in her crib. Sighing heavily, Rory slowly pulled the covers aside and swung her feet over the bed, sitting there for a few seconds before finally summoning enough strength to stand up.   
  
"I'm coming," she mumbled with dragging her feet across the cold wooden floor. Her hair was askew and body tired, and Jess as usual, was sleeping through Lorel's crying like it was his job. On the way to the baby's room, she glanced at the clock. It was 5:30am.   
  
"This is the last time I'm getting up," Rory muttered to herself, "Jess needs to do this everyone once in a while to. How many times in the two months we've had this baby has HE gotten up? This is just getting…"  
  
*~*  
  
"Ridiculous," she sighed, taking in how early it was. The walk to the crib seemed like forever, but when she finally got there and saw her baby she knew waking up at 5:30 every morning would be worth it. She knelt down and carefully picked up the crying baby and tried desperately to sooth it in her arms.   
  
"Shhh," she whispered into its ear, "Mommy is a very tired lady, and waking her up at 5:30 in the morning makes her so cranky the next day! So tomorrow, lets try and sleep until, say… 10?"  
  
Michael slowly stopped crying and stared at Lorelai for a few seconds. He blinked and Lorelai almost melted right then and there. That was, of course, until he started crying again.  
  
"Ok, ok," Lorelai whispered, still trying to bargain with him, "until 7. That's my final offer." She pleaded.  
  
Michael continued crying and Lorelai shifted him onto her shoulder, gently patting his back and giving up on trying to make deals with a three month old, "What's wrong honey? Are you hungry? Does your diaper need changing?"   
  
Lorelai walked towards the bathroom with Michael while slightly bouncing him in her arms. It always worked with Rory, but the doctor had told her never to compare babies. They were always different in wanting and needing certain things. At first, Lorelai was scared about having another child. While Rory was a blessing in disguise, there was no doubt she went through absolute hell during the pregnancy and early months of raising her. Not that Rory was bad or unwanted, but because she was still a baby herself trying to raise a baby. And just because Lorelai was older and finally had a husband and someone to share the responsibilities of a child with, didn't mean the fear of having to do it alone, or doing it wrong, never crossed her mind.   
  
She gently laid Michael down on the changing table and unbuttoned his pajama's. She opened up his diaper and the potent smell immediately hit her nose, causing her face to cringe and her head to turn.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said, plugging her nose, "that's a whole lotta…"  
  
*~*  
  
"Crap!" Rory quietly growled while tripping over some of Lorel's toys that Jess had left on the ground after playing with her. There was no doubt that he was an excellent husband and an even greater father, but sometimes she wasn't sure who was the child in the family. Sure, Lorel cried and needed to be bathed and washed and taken care of, but Jess always left things laying around and whined when he didn't get his way. Either way, she loved them both more than anything in the world.  
  
Rory finally made her way to Lorel's side and tucked her hands underneath the babies arm pits to pick her up. She was so tiny, so beautiful, so… perfect. As soon as Lorel's head hit Rory's shoulder, she immediately calmed down and began to stop crying. Rory smiled and cautiously made her way back to her room, making sure not to trip over anymore toys now that she had precious cargo in her possession. But Lorel was always like that; she would wake up, cry, and as soon as Rory picked her up she would fall back asleep on her shoulder, putting total trust in her mother.   
  
Rory entered her bedroom and tip toed over to Jess' side of the bed. She smiled when she noticed how peaceful he looked, his head slightly leaned toward his left shoulder and a pillow tightly in his grasp. She saw him twitch, and then slowly open his eyes. She never had to nudge him, or call his name to wake him up when she was bringing the baby into the bed, because he would always feel her presence and awaken on his own.  
  
"Ror, is everything Ok?" He muttered sleepily while sitting up.   
  
"Yea, you can lay back down, I'm just letting you know Lorel's with us…" She gently replied.  
  
"Oh," He laid his head back down and put his hands in the air, "here, let me take her."  
  
Rory gently placed Lorel in Jess' arms as he scooted over and placed her by his stomach in the middle of the bed. He wrapped a protective arm around her and the two fell asleep just as quickly as they had woken up. Rory walked around to her side of the bed and tried her best to get in without making the bed move to much. Once in, she slipped under the covers and turned to face Jess and Lorel. She couldn't help but notice how much Lorel had his nose, and his hair, and when she was awake - his eyes.   
  
'Beautiful,' Rory thought to herself as she watched Jess and Lorel sleep, 'They're just so…'  
  
*~*  
  
"Great!" Lorelai proudly proclaimed, tightening the sides of the diaper and throwing out the old, dirty one, "All finished."  
  
Lorelai picked up Michael who was now quiet and stealthy entered her bedroom once more. She walked to her side of the bed and slowly sat down, trying not to make to much noise.   
  
"Luke?" She nudged his side and he groggily rolled over, adjusting his position and then began falling back asleep.  
  
"Hey, Luke!" Lorelai said it a little louder this time, and he shot up straight.  
  
"Lorelai?! Mikey? Is everything Ok?" He began looking around frantically, his eyes not yet adapted to the darkness of the room as Lorelai quickly put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Luke, hey, calm down everything's fine. Were fine." With that, Luke let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sighed heavily.  
  
"Geez Lorelai, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Hey, all I did was nudge you. You're the one who took it to the next, over-reacting level." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He smiled when he saw she was holding Mikey and extended his arms, "Can I hold him?"  
  
"Oh, I see…" She started while passing him over to Luke, "I do all the dirty work but when it comes to the cuddling and loving, you get to have all the fun!" She teased, scooting in closer to her husband and son. Luke didn't reply, he just held his two month old in his arms as the most genuine smile Lorelai had ever seen crossed his face. The two leaned against the pile of pillows pushed up against the backboard of the bed and Lorelai snuggled closely into Luke, who in turn, wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"You know," she whispered, "your really good at this."  
  
"You think?" He replied, still watching Mikey.  
  
She watched him rock their son back and fourth, making sure he supported his head and neck while keeping him comfortable and answered in confidence, "No, I don't think. I know. Your going to be a great…"  
  
*~*  
  
"Dada," Jess said, pointing to himself while feeding Lorel breakfast. "I'm Da-da."  
  
"She's ten months old Jess, give it a rest." Rory said while walking past the two and into the kitchen.  
  
"And you see that?" Jess said, pointing to Rory, "that's a party pooper! Can you say that? Par-ty poop-er."  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes as she continued into the kitchen and began doing the dishes. He was always talking to Lorel, no matter what. When they were together it was never quiet or just 'chill' time, he always had some sort of conversation going with her. And Rory had to admit, he had some of the best one sided conversation's with Lorel that she's ever heard. She was about to yell his name when she felt his muscular arms wrap around her stomach.  
  
"Hey," he said, gently nipping her earlobe. She giggled and turned around, and in response gently but tenderly kissed him.  
  
"Your supposed to be watching the baby," She said, turning back around and continuing with the dishes.   
  
"Yea but Lorel has been getting all the attention around here, I just thought maybe you were feeling neglected.." He began to gently kiss her neck as his arms found there way around her waist once more.   
  
"Jess," she breathed, tilting her head so he had easier access to the curve of her neck, "Not with Lorel right there…" She began to pull away as they both turned around to look at their baby. Lorel was staring at her mother and father with the biggest brown eyes the two of them had ever seen, and then to add to her cuteness, let out a giggle.  
  
"Well, at least she likes it when we kiss." Jess pointed out. Rory smacked him playfully and went back to the dishes once more.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Rory joked, "I wouldn't bother with the 'Dada' stuff. Because the first word out of her mouth is going to be…"  
  
*~*  
  
"Mama!" Mikey squealed while he bounced up and down in his stroller.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed, exiting the bathroom, "Luke! Did you hear that? Mikey said 'mama' again! My baby is a genius!" Lorelai picked up Mikey and gently rocked him back and fourth, kissing his forehead and walking into the living room.  
  
"Luke," she whined, "did you not hear me? I said my baby is a genius!"  
  
Luke got up off the couch and walked over to his family, stealing Mikey from Lorelai's arms and placing each one of his legs on either side of his body.  
  
"How come whenever he's YOUR baby he's a genius or just did something wonderful; but when he's MY baby he just spilled his juice or has jam hands?" Luke questioned her with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Because I've already done my fair share of diaper changing, cleaning up puke, spilled juice, various tossed food products, you know, stuff like that. I'm just giving you a fair chance to catch up." She smiled and kissed him before running her hand over Mikey's head kissing him as well.  
  
"Well, as long as you have some sort of logical reason behind it…" Luke sarcastically replied, making his way back to the couch with Mikey, where he sat him down on the floor in front of the TV. There was a big baby blanket with enough toys for six babies, obviously Lorelai's doing, where he gently placed Mikey and a football game was on TV. Luke resided on the couch while Mikey continued to grab and bang toys, doing the occasionally throw a toy across the room and the occasional put something in your mouth your not supposed to.   
  
"Hey Luke?" Lorelai yelled from another room, "Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Luke yelled back, with no intentions of getting up and finding her so they could have a normal conversation at a normal level.  
  
"We told the kids that we'd meet them today for lunch!" Lorelai exited the bathroom where she had previously been doing her make-up and adjusting her dress. Luke looked up at her and was amazed. The truth was, Lorelai hadn't really got all dressed up since they had the baby, and she looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"You look… uh, absolutely stunning," he said, eyes wide and standing up.  
  
"Why thank you," Lorelai answered, obviously flattered, "Now get ready."   
  
And just like that, she quickly entered the bathroom again and shut the door. Luke sighed and turned back around to face Mikey.   
  
"Your Mom is one crazy lady," he sighed, leaning down to pick Mikey up who was giggling and clapping, "One…"  
  
*~*  
  
"Crazy lady!" Jess said from the backseat with Lorel, pointing to Rory.  
  
"Jess stop that! I swear her first words are going to be 'crazy', 'meany' and a really long, loud sigh when I ask her to do something. All of which, I can thank you for."   
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be watching the road…" Jess pointed out, obviously pleased that he had gotten her all hot and bothered, "… crazy lady?"   
  
"Jess!" Rory yelled back, and this time she meant it.  
  
"Alright alright, I'm just having a little fun; don't worry." Jess laughed, and continued to tickle Lorel and point out various things and inform her of there names.  
  
Again, this just another thing Jess was good at. He and Lorel would go on walks around Stars Hollow where he would do the same thing, and once they got tired of all the walking, he would bring her to the gazebo. When they were there, he would sit them down in the middle with a blanket and watch the people, cars, and other things go by. This was something that Lorel absolutely loved and Jess couldn't wait to do when he had the chance. That was their 'thing' as Rory called it, their bonding thing that the two of them, and only the two of them, did together. And when she got old enough, Jess expressed that he would start taking her to the bridge. He couldn't take her now, because she was much to young and he didn't want any accidents happening involving the water… so for now, the gazebo was a pretty good place.  
  
"Were here," Rory said, pulling the car up into the driveway of her mothers house as she had done many times before. She put the car into park and unbuckled her seatbelt, sitting in the seat for a little while longer before getting up. It seemed like she hadn't been home, well… to her mothers house, in ages. Once out, she instinctively walked over to Lorel's side of the car and opened the door to get her, but found that Jess had already unbuckled her and was at the front of the car making his way towards the house. She slammed the door and began to follow them, when she saw Jess stop abruptly.  
  
"Shit!" He cried, extending Lorel away from his body.  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaimed, running towards the two, "What are you doing? I told you NOT to swear in front of the baby!"  
  
She quickly stole Lorel from Jess and immediately noticed the unpleasant substance oozing from her mouth. She turned her head towards Jess, and noticed the same substance dripping off of his shirt and began to laugh.  
  
"Well I guess that's what you get." She said matter-of-factly, taking in the moment and its pleasure for all it was worth.  
  
Jess sighed and looked up, "I'm glad you find this funny. Real funny. She just puked all over my new shirt. We're supposed to go out in 15 minutes, that's not enough time to change and get back here and be on time for our reservations!"  
  
"I'm sure Luke has a shirt you can borrow," Rory said, wiping Lorel's mouth with a spare rag and making silly faces at her, "But I told you not to feed her before we came."  
  
"Yea, Rory, I know you did. But thanks for the reminder." Jess shot back, obviously unhappy about his shirt and taking it out on her. She was about to say something smart back, when she heard her mothers voice.  
  
"Rory, Jess!" Lorelai yelled from the porch, "What are you doing down there? Come over here!" She said, motioning toward the house.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory yelled back, making her way towards the house. "Look," she squeaked while pointing to Lorelai, "Its Grandma! Say hi to Grandma!"  
  
Rory made her way up the steps, leaving Jess behind and hugged Lorelai tightly. When they were done, Lorelai asked if she could hold Lorel, to which Rory happily obliged.  
  
"Oh my, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Lorelai said, pinching Lorel's cheeks and making baby noises. She looked up and saw that Jess was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, where's Jess?" Lorelai questioned, hoping that they didn't get into another argument over the baby. It was true, by any standards, that Jess and Rory were simply to young to have a baby. From an outside point of view, they argued a lot and never seemed to be on the same boat when it came to taking care of Lorel. Sure, they both wanted what was best for her and that was a given, but it seemed like they both had different idea's of what was best for her actually was. Lorelai figured the arguing was just because Lorel was new and they hadn't found their routine yet, or at least, she hoped that was the reason.  
  
"Oh, Lorel puked on his shirt. I think he went home real quick to change," Rory answered, noticing the car was gone to.  
  
"Oh, alright, well come inside and say hi to Luke and Mikey." Lorelai said, wrapping her arm around Rory with her free hand. "I've really missed you, you know. It seems like between Lorel and Mikey, Jess and Luke, we never get to see each other anymore."   
  
Rory nodded in agreement and in return wrapped her arm around Lorelai as they made their way inside, "I've missed you to Mom."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Please let me know if you like it! The fate of this story is in your hands… R&R!  
  
-YesItsMe 


	2. Whats The Problem?

Here We Stand - Chapter 2  
  
"What's The Problem?"  
  
A/N - The kid's babies are 11 and 10 months old, Rory and Jess are 22 and 23, Lorelai and Luke are 38 and 39 - just to clear that up! Sorry for the confusion. And a h-u-g-e thanks to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't have imagined a better response! Now, on with the show…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They had already missed their reservations, and Jess didn't seem to be answering his cell phone. Rory had called it over and over, and now she was beginning to worry. He knew how much this lunch meant to her, he knew how long she had been waiting to see her Mom and Luke. Surely he wouldn't do this on purpose, although, his track record lately could tell you something different.  
  
"Did you try it again?" Lorelai gently asked, pushing some coffee across the kitchen table over Rory's way. She solemnly nodded and wrapped her hands around the warm coffee cup, never looking up.  
  
"Maybe he just couldn't find another shirt or something." Luke added, trying to comfort Rory. He never was good at it, but he always gave it his best shot.  
  
"This is the last time he does this…" Rory whispered to herself, not intending to be overheard. But she was, by Lorelai.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, taking a seat beside her daughter. She knew Jess and Rory were having their problems, but lately they just seemed a little more on edge, a little more standoffish, and a little less happy.  
  
Rory didn't want to bother Lorelai or Luke with any of her and Jess' problems, so she decided quickly to keep them to herself. She would deal with them, and him, later.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry about all this…" Rory apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We can do it next weekend, or whenever you guys want. Ok?" Lorelai tried to comfort Rory. She knew something was wrong, and that something deeper was going on than it actually seemed, but she pushed the feeling aside and put on a smile.   
  
Rory took one last sip of her coffee before pushing back her chair and standing up, "I should probably get going, um, do you think could one of you guys give me a ride home?"  
  
Lorelai nodded and smiled while Rory thanked her and went into the living room to grab Lorel and her things. Lorelai watched Rory turn the corner and smacked Luke.  
  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm and backing away from Lorelai, "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, uh, maybe he couldn't find another shirt," Lorelai mocked in caveman like tone.  
  
"Hey it was the only thing I could think of. Maybe it's true!"  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Lorelai questioned, periodically glancing over to make sure Rory wasn't coming.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Neither should you, its there business."  
  
Lorelai gawked at his non-interest and continued on with her thoughts, "You think they're fighting again? God, I really hoped they would be over with that phase by now."  
  
"Fighting," Luke asked, stunned, "What fighting? They've been fighting?"  
  
"Oh yea, not big blow ups but little, constant arguments apparently."  
  
"Oh," Luke nodded his head and looked like he was in deep thought. Then he shook it quickly and looked at Lorelai, "What a second, why do I care? Again, it's none of our business. If they're having trouble and they want to come to us then I'm all over it. Besides, I'm sure everything is fine." Luke brushed off Lorelai's accusation and then left, picking up Mikey while saying goodbye to Rory then retreating upstairs.  
  
"Ok Mom lets go!" Rory yelled from inside the living room. Lorelai walked to the door and opened it up for Rory, who walked past with Lorel in the stroller and a diaper bag around her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she said while carefully going down the steps of the porch.  
  
Lorelai helped Rory place Lorel in the back baby seat and buckle her in. There was only silence and glances exchanged between the two during the whole time, and both were obviously uncomfortable. Lorelai wanted to know what was going on, and Rory knew Lorelai wanted to know what was going on. Lorelai took it upon herself to speak first, since she learned in the past that when her gut told her something - she better listen.  
  
"Ror, is everything Ok with you and Jess?" She asked while the two sat down in the front seats of the Jeep.  
  
"What? Oh, yea of course. Were fine! Great actually, no worries." Rory giggled nervously and placed her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact.   
  
Lorelai knew this reaction, this look, this feeling. She knew it all to well. When Rory had kept the Brad secret hidden from her, she acted the same way. Lorelai shuddered at the thought.  
  
Brad. At the simple mention of his name, her heart began to pace and her breathing became slightly heavier. 'No,' she thought, 'this is just newly wed, new parent arguments that she doesn't want to talk about. Not… Brad-like secrets.' Or at least she hoped what Rory was hiding wasn't a Brad-like secret.  
  
"Rory… we can talk, about anything. You know that."  
  
Rory nodded and smiled her best fake smile, "Of course I do. There really isn't anything wrong, you don't need to worry."   
  
"But Rory, I…"  
  
Rory cut her off, assuring her everything was fine, "I know Mom. But this time, you really don't have to worry. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," Lorelai sighed, and with that, they were off to Rory's apartment. Silence dominated the whole way there, each Gilmore girl lost in her own thought.   
  
Lorelai was terrified of the 'secret' she thought Rory was hiding, and flashbacks of the night they had found Rory in Luke's apartment ran through her head. As quickly as they came, she pushed them out. 'No!' She kept repeating, louder and louder in her thoughts, 'Jess would never do that to Rory. Everything is fine.' She glanced over at Rory, who was staring out the window towards the sky, and felt her heart drop. What was she hiding?  
  
Rory had no idea what to tell her mother. Not that there was something to tell, which was in fact, the problem. She didn't know what was going on between her and Jess. It just seemed as though they had been arguing more than usual lately and that Rory was sick and tired of it. Something was up with him, and she still had no idea what. Rory felt bad, knowing that her mother was worried… but not being able to do anything about it since she herself didn't know what was going on. She stared off into sky out of her mothers Jeep's window and sighed. Why was he being so… different?  
  
*~*  
  
Jess pulled into the driveway of he and Rory's home and turned off the ignition. He left without saying where he was going, and he didn't really care. He leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed, wondering why lately he had been feeling so, anxious, angry, and standoffish lately. He didn't mean to, it just came off that way and it seemed like he was only happy when he was alone with Lorel, playing a game or watching TV when all his worries and insecurities would float away. He closed his eyes and rubbed underneath his eyes, trying to think when the smell of puke hit his nose hard.  
  
"Oh, damn that's gross!" He yelled, jumping out of the car and ripping off his shirt. In the process, he ended up getting throw up on his arm and a little in his hair as well.  
  
"Oh, great. This is just friggin great," He growled while making his way inside, "Now I've gotta take a shower. God, Rory's going to kill me… just something else for her to put on my 'screw-up' list then point out later when we argue."  
  
He trudged inside and went straight to the bathroom, and into the shower. The warm beads of water hit his back and instantly relaxed all of his muscles, making him sigh and tilt his head upwards. It felt good, it felt relaxing; it felt like he was finally someplace he wanted to be, doing something he wanted to do. He was just getting relaxed when he heard the phone ring; he moved to get out of the shower and get it but stopped just short of leaving the tub. He knew it would be Rory, and right now, he just wanted to relax. He placed himself underneath the water once more and closed his eyes. She could wait.  
  
*~*  
  
Rory climbed out of the Jeep and pulled the seat back to gain access to Lorel.  
  
"Thanks again, Mom." Rory said, unbuckling her daughter.  
  
"Oh really sweets, its no problem. Do you, want me to come in with you or anything?" Lorelai offered, hoping Rory would accept and invite her in.  
  
"No, no its fine. I'm just going to put Lorel down for a nap and then talk to Jess. I'll call you later though." Rory placed Lorel on her hip and with her free hand, then grabbed the diaper bag and stroller. Lorelai nodded and hugged the two goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget!" Lorelai yelled while getting back into the Jeep.  
  
"I won't!" Rory answered, halfway to her front door. Rory watched Lorelai leave and waved goodbye, trying to get Lorel to do the same.  
  
"Say goodbye to Grandma baby, say goodbye!" Rory was waving Lorel's hand for her as she was giggling and kicking her feet. They watched Lorelai's jeep disappear down the road, and then turned around to head inside. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'he better have one hell of an explanation this time.'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Ok, I decided where I'm going with this now and I think you'll like it. Especially if you like the whole twist and turn plots :D Anyways, if you want more please R&R! 


	3. Missing Pieces

Here We Stand - Chapter 3  
  
"Missing Pieces"  
  
A/N - Rory and Jess live right outside of Stars Hollow, just to clear that up.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Jess!" Rory yelled angrily while slamming the door, "Where the hell are you?"  
  
Jess heard her from the bathroom and sighed, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.  
  
"I'm in here," he answered while wrapping a towel around his waist.   
  
Rory shook her head at the sound of his voice and walked into Lorel's room, setting her down in her crib for a nap before going to find Jess. She kissed Lorel's forehead and turned on the baby monitor before leaving and quietly shutting the door. Turning around, she almost ran right into Jess.  
  
"Whoa," she shrieked, taking a step back, "you just came out of nowhere."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"What the hell were you doing?" She asked, taking notice of the towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair.  
  
"I took a shower, you know, because the baby puked on me?" He shot back, walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"The 'baby' has a name Jess. Lorel, her name is Lorel." Rory followed him into the kitchen where he pulled a beer from the refrigerator and took a long sip.  
  
"Really? She has a name? Well, you learn something new everyday." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Rory looked at him in disbelief. He can't be serious.  
  
"You know something Jess? Your being a real jerk," She said, walking towards him, "Something's bugging you, making you act this way, why won't you tell me what it is so we can fix it?"   
  
"Because there's nothing wrong."   
  
"Jess…"  
  
Jess snapped, "Rory! Stop it already! There is nothing wrong with me, alright?"   
  
"No, not alright! You never want to talk, you never care about what I have to say anymore, you just made me miss what was supposed to be a nice lunch with Mom and Luke, and now you don't even care! That's not the Jess I know, that's not the Jess I love!" Rory voice was more of a pleading one than angry tone. She wanted him to talk to her, to tell her what was wrong so they could fix it together. But he wouldn't budge; it was like they were seventeen all over again.   
  
Jess stared at her for a few moments, trying to digest the last part of her rant.   
  
"So, now I'm not the Jess you love?" He asked quietly, but his tone spoke volumes.  
  
"Jess, that's not what I meant, you know I love you. Your just making things really hard right now and I don't understand why."  
  
"Oh, I'M making things hard?" His voice was rising, why was he doing this? Why was he yelling at her?   
  
"What about YOU Rory? You think you're so perfect and you do everything right in this relationship? Well that's bull! You make mistakes to, but I don't jump all over your shit about it. But when I do one-thing-wrong your all over it. Why is that Rory? Why is it that I get bitched at when I do something wrong, but you can just get away with it?"  
  
He had never yelled at her like that before, and she was beginning to get scared. She stepped back, and instinctively, he stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sick of you accusing me of doing everything wrong! I take care of Lorel, I change her diapers, and I work all week so we can put food on the table and clothes on her back, but that's just isn't enough is it? I have to be the Brady Bunch Dad who is always happy and cheery and is glad to come home every night! And then-"  
  
"Jess," Rory managed to get out between her tears, "please… stop yelling at me."  
  
Immediately, Jess stopped and finally looked at Rory. She was… crying. 'Oh my God,' he thought, taking in the sight of her quivering jaw and tear-stained face, 'why am I doing this?' He stared at her in disbelief of his own actions, remembering her past and slowly backed away. He couldn't understand why he was so… angry with her. At everything, it was like he was a teen again - angry at the world and trusting no one. He looked down at the floor as he walked past her, at first not saying anything.  
  
Rory saw him coming towards her again, and quickly moved towards the wall to stay out of his way. It was instinct; it was what she had learned to do when someone was angry with her. Just stay out of the way, and make them happy. Even years of therapy couldn't erase someone's gut instinct. With a sad face and distant eyes, he walked past her towards their bedroom. She let out sigh and watched him stop before entering.   
  
Noticing her reaction to him simple walking by, and remembering her fear-stricken face from the previous argument, he turned around.   
  
"Rory…" he whispered, eyes still fixated on the floor, "I would never hurt you… I love you." He paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, and struggling with the next few words, "But right now, I'm just confused about a lot of things. I'm sorry." And with that, he retreated into their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Jess laid down on the bed and thought about his life. Things had been that way lately, deep, complicated thinking with even more complicated subjects. Why hadn't he finished college? Why did he have to have a job that he hated? Why couldn't he be the father and husband he wanted to be? The jigsaw puzzle that was his life had slowly been coming together, but right when he thought he had it all down, was when he noticed a few pieces were missing. Was he angry because he never knew his father, or because he felt tied down by being married and a father so soon? The worst part of it all being that while he was trying to figure this out, he was hurting Rory in the process.  
  
Rory just stared as he left her and closed the door. Her heart was pounding, her emotions were taking over… this wasn't right. Something was wrong with him, and all she wanted to do was help. But, unfortunately, all he wanted to do… was push her away.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Uh oh, trouble in paradise. But please, trust me on this story. I won't let you down. And I know, this isn't usually like Jess… but things will explain themselves in due time. R&R so I know if you like it and to continue! Thanks! Also… ILoveJess, Dream gal, Monique, Lor, RoryJess4Eva, Emily Carol, GiveMeYourLove, Casey, rjfan4lif, iminlovewithaboynamedJESS, Mrs. Mariano, Coolio02, Marren, dark princess (very blunt review, lol) and whats-shakin-bacon… Thank you for your reviews so much, and also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I might have missed, because sometimes I screw up :D 


	4. One Way

Here We Stand - Chapter 4  
  
"One Way"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else mentioned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The night after the argument, Rory and Jess didn't speak to each other. It wasn't because either one of them was angry, but because they had no idea what to say. The next morning, when Jess woke up, he found a note from Rory telling him to take care of Lorel for the day, and that she had went shopping with her mother. In reading it, he sighed and fell back onto the bed. This was her way of figuring things out, by going out, away from him, and talking with someone. Lorelai to be more specific. 'At least she has someone she can do that with…' he thought. Then, almost as soon as he thought that, an idea ran through his mind. He rolled over and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Jess Mariano and I'm looking for a one way to ticket to Venice Beach, California?"  
  
"For when?" He thought a moment, "This weekend."  
  
*~*  
  
Jess had been on the phone for what seemed like forever now, and was beginning to get impatient. All he wanted was a plane ticket, one stupid, measly, plane ticket to Venice. He knew his father lived there, and he thought that maybe in going there he could figure some things out on his own that he wouldn't be able to in Stars Hollow. Maybe that's why he had been so depressed and angry lately, because being a father kept reminding him of how his own father had never been in his life. At least, that's why he hoped he had been so tense. He wanted to get to the bottom of it all, that way he could be the person he wanted to be and do the things he wanted to do. He didn't want to keep hurting Rory, so he decided to do this on his own. All he needed was some time to straighten things out, alone, and then he would be back to his old self.  
  
"No, one way… Yes I'm sure… I don't care how much cheaper it is round trip; I'm only going one way... Listen lady, I don't want a round trip ticket… One way, you know what that means? ONE way!… Yes, thank you."  
  
Jess and the lady exchanged the information needed, and then he hung up the phone. That was that, on Saturday, he was going to Venice. But for now, he had to go pick up his ticket at the airport. He got out of bed and quickly changed, wanting to pick up the ticket and do a few other things before Rory got home. He walked out of the bedroom and into Lorel's room, where she was sleeping quietly. He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty and innocence.   
  
"You're by far, the most perfect thing in Stars Hollow, do you know that?" He gently whispered while picking her up. He shifted her onto his shoulder and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"You definatly take after your Mom. I just hope you don't get that same crazy coffee addiction," he continued while walking outside with her to the car, "How about this. You stay this perfect and quiet this whole trip, and then we'll go to the gazebo. Okay?" He smiled when he realized he was talking to a sleeping baby, and then gently placed her in her baby seat. He buckled her in and took one last look at her before shutting the door.  
  
That was when he decided he was going to do this; he was going to try to make things work with Rory. But not for his sake, for Lorel's. He didn't want to be absent in her life like his father had, and so he made the decision to try harder. He just hoped she felt the same way…  
  
*~*  
  
Rory spent the day with Lorelai, telling her about the previous days events and going shopping. It helped Rory feel better, she always had someone to talk to when things were going wrong and today had been therapeutic for her. The two talked the whole day, beginning with Rory diminishing Lorelai's fears of what they had been recently arguing about, and ending with Rory thanking Lorelai for being there for her through everything. All in all, the day was a success and Rory felt much better going home, intent on making things right with Jess.  
  
Lorelai pulled into Rory's driveway and they hugged while saying their goodbyes, Lorelai once more reminding Rory to call her if she needed anything. Rory nodded and waved goodbye while watching Lorelai leave, then turned to go inside.  
  
"Hello?" She said while opening the door, looking around the house. She saw Jess sitting on the couch with Lorel wrapped tightly in his arms, the two of them asleep. Obviously they had a busy day, and from the looks of the extra blankets lying by the door, they had visited the gazebo to. She smiled, seeing the two people she loved the most in the world sleeping peacefully, and laid a blanket over them. Leaning down, she gently kissed Jess' lips, causing him to stir but not wake up. Next, she kissed Lorel's forehead… but noticed how hot it was. Quickly pulling her head back from Lorel's, she placed the back of her hand on her head and felt the heat once more.   
  
Concerned, Rory went to pick Lorel up. But once she tried to pull her away from Jess, she began to whimper and Rory quickly put her back down, not wanting to wake Jess up. She decided she would check Lorel in the morning, and see if anything has changed. She walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajama's, happy with her decision that she was going to make things right with Jess and make more of an effort to be there for him and be nicer to him. Lying back in bed, she sighed a happy sigh before falling asleep.  
  
*~* That Friday *~*  
  
Things between her and Jess had been going better than planned, in fact, they were going incredible. He seemed like he had been putting in that extra effort just as much as she had been, and they hadn't argued in days. The only thing wrong now, was Lorel. Her fever hadn't gone down, and they had taken her to the doctors, who simply dismissed it as a bug and sent them home with children's Tylenol and ordered plenty of rest and fluids. But it had been almost a week now, and she still wasn't getting any better.   
  
"Hey Jess?" Rory asked, walking out of Lorel's room.  
  
"Hm?" He replied, peaking up from behind the refrigerator door.  
  
"Do you think, maybe, something could be wrong with her?" Jess noticed her voice was a little shake, and shut the refrigerator door only to notice how worried she really was.   
  
"Hey, don't say that," he said walking towards her, "there's nothing wrong with Lorel. She's just sick and your worried because she's never been like this before."  
  
Rory nodded and leaned into Jess' body. God, his body. It was so comforting, so manly, so perfect. And did she mention comforting? Because it certainly was. Well, it was either that or his warm embrace. Either one she loved.  
  
"But she's been this way for a while."  
  
"She's sick, we're here taking care of her, she'll be fine."  
  
Rory pulled out of the hug and looked up at Jess, "We're taking care of her? Your leaving tomorrow to see your Mom, how is that both of us?"  
  
Jess winced at the reminder that he was leaving the next day… or was he wincing at the fact that he had lied to Rory so he could? He didn't want to think about it. Right now, his daughter was sick… but she would be fine. Even if something were to go wrong, he could get a ticket back to Connecticut in no time flat.  
  
Rory noticed the wince.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just… almost forgot I was leaving that's all." Jess quickly pulled away from Rory and walked back to the refrigerator, trying to avoid the conversation that was at hand.   
  
"Hey, I'm going to go finish writing up that article for the paper tonight, Ok?"   
  
Whew, she had dropped it.  
  
"Alright Ror, I'll be in soon."  
  
Rory walked into the bedroom and nestled into her side of the bed, reaching for her work briefcase. Once she had it, she opened it to find all her articles, neatly placed where she had put them last, in order from due the soonest, to due the latest. She had finished Yale, and while her goal was to be an over sea's correspondent, she had Lorel and the plans were changed all to quickly. She decided to take a local job, writing for the Hartford Advocate. She didn't mind, she had everything she wanted as it was and the job paid well. Searching through her briefcase, she noticed she didn't have anything to write with and opened her bedside drawer, looking for a pen or a pencil.   
  
When she couldn't find one there, she leaned over to Jess' side of the bed, and opened his drawer. At first, she only searched with her hand and kept her eyes on a piece of the article she had been reading. But when she felt nothing, she shifted her eyes toward the drawer.   
  
She stopped shuffling through his things when the paper caught her eye.  
  
Southwest Airline Ticket  
  
-One Way-  
  
Departure: Hartford, Connecticut - 5:55am  
  
Arrival: Los Angeles, California - 11:00am.  
  
'One way?'   
  
She couldn't breath.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Here is where it's going to get very interesting! Oh boy, I really think you guys are going to like it! Please R&R so I know I'm not doing this for nothing… even though I know I'm not because my reviewers rock and they let me know why I'm doing it! Either way, the reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy :D Thanks guys! 


	5. Speechless

Here We Stand - Chapter 5  
  
"Speechless"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else mentioned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What's this?" She asked, tears in her eyes. She was holding up the plane ticket and had stunned Jess speechless. He knew he should have hidden it better, he knew she would look in his drawer for one reason or another. But at the time, he didn't care. Then he had forgotten about it all together. But now, she was standing in front of him, holding up the ticket and asking questions.  
  
"It's a plane ticket." He answered.  
  
"I know that Jess!" She yelled, walking towards him, "But why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Rory, I…"  
  
"Am leaving? Well, I think that's obvious."  
  
"No, it's not like that." He said, walking toward her. And it wasn't, he wasn't leaving just to spite her and make her angry, and he certainly wasn't leaving her for good. He was leaving, and it was for the better. But he would return.  
  
"Then what is it like," she yelled between sobs, "because I can't figure it out!" She was holding onto the ticket like if she dropped it, her life would end. Not that it was much of a difference. If Jess was leaving, her life might as well end.  
  
"Rory I was going to tell you!"  
  
"This ticket, Jess, is for 5:30 in the morning. Meaning you would have to leave by at least 4:00 to get there, and do your bag check in, and get on the plane! So when exactly were you going to tell me? On your way to the airport? On the plane? When Jess! I need to know when!"  
  
"I don't know…" He mumbled. And that was the truth, he wasn't sure when. He hadn't even been sure he was going to tell her. He figured, maybe, if he could just keep the lie going that he was visiting his Mom it would all turn out Ok. Then when he got back, after a little while, it would all be forgotten. Guess that idea was out.  
  
"You don't know?" She uttered in disbelief. How could he 'not know'? How selfish could he really be?  
  
"You know something Jess, we have a child. A baby. And you were just going to leave me here with her? Without and explanation, without even telling me!"  
  
"I told you I was leaving…"  
  
"But not to go to Venice. To visit your Mom."  
  
"But, I mean, you knew." He tried to make light of the situation, because he knew right now there really was no explanation for what he was going to do.  
  
"This is one way! You weren't even planning on coming back!"  
  
"I was Rory, I really was! I just, I wanted to go there and figure some things out, and I didn't want to have a time restraint. You know how I am about that stuff… I just needed to know I could come back when I felt like it. Whether it be earlier than I had planned or later… as long as it was when I wanted to, and not had to."  
  
So typical of him. No, so selfish of him. How dare he leave her and Lorel this way, how dare he not plan on telling her. She stared into his eyes and slowly stopped her lip from quivering. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she placed the ticked down on the table in front of him. She walked away.  
  
"Rory? Rory, hey, wait…" He passed the ticket and followed her toward the bedroom.  
  
She turned around sharply, but wouldn't look at him. "Just go," she whispered. She didn't want him to go, but what could she do about it now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Because she knew, in her heart, in her mind, in her gut… that he would go off either way. Maybe having her permission would be an incentive for him to come back, assuming he wasn't lying to her again when he said he had planned to.  
  
"Rory, I…"  
  
"Pack your stuff. I want you out of here." With that, she turned back around and walked into her bedroom, pulling out a small suitcase from underneath her bed and placing it on top of her sheets. Jess had figured it was for him, until she walked toward her dresser.  
  
"Don't do this Rory. I only did this because I thought it would be better for us. I thought, maybe, if I could figure some stuff out I would be happier and then you would be happier… we would stop arguing…" He paused, taking notice that she had pulled out some of her clothes and was placing them into the suitcase. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked curiously, walking over to where she was.  
  
"I'm taking Lorel, and we are going to my Moms." She answered, while vigorously shoving her clothes and belongings into the suitcase. If she stopped, she feared she would start to cry.  
  
"What?" He asked, shocked.  
  
She didn't stop packing; "You can call me when you get back. Then, we'll figure something out."  
  
"Rory stop." He gently placed his hand over hers while she was organizing some of the things in the suitcase. She stopped for a moment, biting her lower lip and letting only a teardrop, before she pulled her hands out from underneath his to continue her packing. Fuck him. If he was going to do this to her, she was going to do it right back at him.  
  
She closed her suitcase, figuring anything else she needed she come back for tomorrow and began her walk towards Lorel's room.  
  
"Rory I won't go, Ok? I won't go." She kept walking. "Just… hey, will you stop for a second?" Jess went to grab her arm but she pulled it away, never looking back at him. She was on a mission now. To get out of the house before he did, to take Lorel and go to her Mom's, to not let her hurt him as much as he already was…  
  
Jess stopped after he had tried to grab her and sighed, watching her walk into Lorel's room. His eyes wandered around the room and he took notice of the lamp beside him.   
  
Rory jumped when she heard the crash, but only for a moment. Then she took some of Lorel's things and placed them into her baby bag. After she finished packing for her, she gently picked her up out of her crib and placed her over her shoulder. Lorel was always the heavy sleeper; hardly anything ever woke her up.  
  
She walked out of the room and saw Jess standing beside the broken lamp, his hand slightly bleeding from when he had smacked it off the table. His eyes seemed more desperate than angry, his stance more submissive than usual. It was obvious he was begging her to stay, but with Jess being Jess, his pride had gotten in the way once again. And as he watched her grab the keys and walk out the door, he could only stand there, speechless. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - More coming soon if you guys like it! If you do like it, please; please please; let me know. It means so much to me, thanks! 


	6. He Said It Was Just A Cold

Here We Stand - Chapter 6  
  
"He Said It Was Just A Cold"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else mentioned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Would you like something to drink sir?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"SIR."  
  
Jess snapped out of his daze and turned to face the lady standing next to him, "What?"  
  
The stewardess motioned toward her tray and smiled, "A drink?"  
  
Jess shook his head and as the stewardess began to walk away, and slumped down into his chair. He surveyed his surrounds, looking at the people surrounding him, silently wondering what story each of them where hiding. Wondering if they were as bad as his, and wondering if anyone even cared.  
  
He had taken an even earlier flight, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible before he changed his mind. But now that he was on the plane, he questioned if what he was doing was right. Running away from your wife and daughter sounds wrong, no, it is wrong no doubt about it… but he had good intentions. If she would just wait for him, then she would see why he had really done it. He hoped she would wait.  
  
Continuing to look around, and attempting to get his mind off things, he spotted an old couple a few seats away. They had obviously been together for years, by the looks of it, and had been arguing over the amount of luggage they had brought when Jess began listening. The man had thought his wife brought too much, while she argued saying he would never understand how much luggage a women needs. Under his breath, the husband mumbled that women always come with to much baggage. The wife had overheard him but instead of taking offense, just smiled and playfully smacked his arm.  
  
Jess caught himself smiling for the first time since he had left, then quickly looked away. A young family caught his eye.  
  
A woman, a man, and their young daughter sat together in the middle row of the airplane. The father was asleep, the mother was reading a book, and the daughter was drawing a picture. The daughter reminded him of his baby, his Lorel, his everything. And the mother couldn't have reminded him more of Rory even if she had tried. The way she was engulfed in the book that she had been reading since the plane took off, the way her hair gently hung before her eyes as if she was hiding behind it… God how he missed them.  
  
Jess caught himself frowning for the millionth time since he had left, and turned his attention out the window. He leaned his head against the cold glass and closed his eyes, but every time he did, all he could see was Rory and Lorel. The way he felt his heart being ripped out of chest when they left, the way his head pounded from the argument, the way his pride restrained him once again from following the only good thing in his life.  
  
The way he wondered if they would ever be together again.  
  
*~*  
  
Rory had driven around for hours, crying and trying to figure out what had just happened. But she couldn't, she couldn't understand a damn thing that happened in that house. Whatever it was, it drove her away, far away, and as she stood in front of the Holiday Inn Express, she wondered what she was doing.  
  
At first, she was going to go to Lorelai's and stay there and talk to her Mom and know that everything was going to be Ok. Because when she went to Lorelai, somehow things just worked themselves out and they would always get through. But this time, Rory wanted to do it on her own. She wanted to find herself without her mothers help and learn how to deal without being given advice and talked to as if she was still a child. Not that Lorelai always did that, but she had a tendency to.  
  
But standing in front of a hotel, tilting her head back to read the sign, and wondering if she had even brought enough money for a room quickly changed her mind. She had to think of Lorel, who would need a crib to sleep in, and she had to think of Jess. No matter how much they were arguing, he would be livid if he found out that they stayed in some cheap hotel.   
  
"A-cho!" Rory turned her attention to Lorel, whose head was resting on her shoulder and smiled.   
  
"Aw Lorel honey, are you still feeling sick?" She asked her while she walked back to the car, "Do you need some more medicine?"  
  
Rory wondered why Lorel wasn't getting any better. She had kept her on the prescribed amount of medication for God knows how long, and it seemed like she hadn't improved. When Rory called the doctor, he just told her this happens all the time and to give it a few more days. Rory had wearily agreed, but was still cautious about the whole idea. She hated pumping Lorel full of medicine, but she trusted the doctor and decided to wait until at least tomorrow to see if Lorel had improved at all before she called again.   
  
"There," Rory finished buckling in Lorel and sighed. She didn't want Lorel to grow up the way she did, without a father. Not that she was complaining, Rory loved her life, but at the same time she always secretly wished her mom and Christopher would have gotten together.   
  
Getting into the front seat, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot… the tears starting to flow once again.  
  
*~*  
  
Lorelai opened the door to find Rory standing there, Lorel in hand, and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Rory, baby, what happened?" Lorelai asked, shooing Rory in and taking the baby bag off her shoulder.  
  
Rory sniffled and gently rocked Lorel, who hadn't woken up the whole time, "Mom, it was horrible…"  
  
The two made there way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Last time Lorelai had checked, Rory and Jess had been doing great. They stopped arguing, they started getting along even better, and he seemed like his old self again. Now, as the two sat in silence, Lorelai was wondering why she had tearstains on her face and puffy red eyes.  
  
Lorelai watched Rory, studying her every move. She wasn't sure if she was studying her movement, or studying her face… expecting to see bruises hidden behind poorly applied make-up and tear streaks. She couldn't find any, and was satisfied before she caught herself once again wondering if someone had beat her daughter. Lorelai couldn't help it; she didn't think she'd ever be able to.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered as gently as she could, knowing she had to be calm in order for Rory to talk.  
  
"Mom, I'm just… I'm so tired and I can't think. Do you think we could talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, then leaned over the table and kissed Rory's forehead. No matter how old Rory was, no matter how many children of her own she had, Rory would still be her little girl. She even left Rory's room exactly the way it had been when she lived there. Except now, it had a crib and a multitude of baby toys and accessories.  
  
"You can sleep in your old room, I'll take Mikey upstairs with Luke and me." Lorelai offered, walking into Rory's room. Rory thanked her and followed closely behind, watching Lorelai pick up Mikey and hold him close. She smiled; wondering if that was what her mother had looked like with her, then gently placed Lorel down into the crib.   
  
"She's so beautiful," Lorelai whispered, watching Rory.  
  
Rory paused, taking in the sight of her sleeping daughter. "She looks like Jess." Rory replied, silently holding back tears.  
  
"She looks like the both of you." Lorelai offered.  
  
Rory smiled at Lorelai's words, and leaned down to kiss Lorel's forehead. When she did, however, she noticed that it was hotter than usual and frowned. Turning to Lorelai, she asked if she had a thermometer.  
  
"Yea of course, why, is she sick?" Lorelai asked, while backing up to retrieve the thermometer.  
  
"Well she's been sick but now she seems even hotter than she had been. I really think something wrong with her, but the doctors keep telling me no."  
  
Rory followed Lorelai to the bathroom and helped her search for the thermometer. But during the search, Rory's motherly sixth sense picked up Lorel's faint cries and she began her way back to the bedroom.   
  
"Keep looking," she told Lorelai, while picking up Lorel. Feeling her forehead again, Rory began to panic. She was even hotter than before, and she continued to burn up.  
  
"Mom, mom!" Rory hollered, quickening her pace back to the bathroom, "She's burning up! Where's the thermometer?"  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai's worried voice replied, rushing toward her daughter. The two met half way, almost running into each other and stopped short. Lorelai shifted Mikey into her other arm, and he stirred, slowly beginning to wake up.  
  
"Mom feel her." Lorelai extended her arm and placed the back of her hand on Lorel's forehead.  
  
"Oh my God, we need to get her to the hospital." Lorelai turned and began to grab her things as Rory panicked.  
  
"What? The hos… no, Mom, wait! She's Ok; the doctor said it was just a cold, and Jess… Jess isn't here! What if something happens while he's gone!" Rory felt the familiar tears begin to run down her cheeks and panic take over her body as the thought of having something happen to Lorel and Jess not be there took over her mind.  
  
"Honey, we need to go now, grab whatever you need and lets go." Lorelai stared straight into her daughter's eyes and Rory nodded. She knew right now the best thing to do was listen to Lorelai, so while she ran upstairs to wake Luke, Rory grabbed the baby bag and her purse.   
  
"Luke, Luke!" Lorelai yelled in an effort to wake him up. But being the heavy sleeper he was, he didn't move. Frustrated, Lorelai grabbed a pillow and smacked him hard, "Luke!"  
  
Jumping up, he could barely catch his breath, "What the hell!"  
  
"Luke, I don't have anytime to explain, but Lorel is sick and I'm taking her to the hospital with Rory. Here," Even though things were hectic and out of order, Lorelai managed to carefully hand Mikey to Luke, "take Mikey. I'll call you when we get there."  
  
Half asleep, a confused Luke just watched as Lorelai bolted out of the room and heard her thuds as she raced down the steps. A few seconds later, he heard the door slam. He looked at Mikey, who was now wide awake and smiling, then back towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we pull in for a landing…" The pilot boomed over the speakers but none of it was heard by Jess. He had a feeling. A gut feeling, that something was wrong put he couldn't put his finger on it. Either that or he didn't want to. He didn't want to think something was wrong or would go wrong while he was gone, he didn't want to think that something could happen while he was off trying to be buddy-buddy with his Dad when he had his real family at home, he didn't want to think bad things.   
  
But he did. It was all that consumed him, in his every thought, in his every move… something was wrong and he knew it.   
  
'No,' he thought, shoving the possibilities to the back of his mind, 'nothings wrong. They are fine.'  
  
He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He had to call; he couldn't go another second without knowing. He dialed the familiar number and it rang once before the stewardess rushed to his side.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry but your going to have to turn that off. We're landing now."  
  
Jess pulled the phone away from his mouth, and attempted to explain. "Oh, yea but I just need to call my wife really quick. You see, my kid is sick and I ju…"  
  
Cutting him off, the stewardess voice was stern, "NOW sir."  
  
Angrily, Jess flipped the phone down and glared at the stewardess, who was now giving him a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot," he glanced at her name tag, "Jessica." His was angry, and she could tell.  
  
"Sir, if this is going to become an 'issue'," She used air quotations spoke slowly, as if to insult Jess' intelligence. Naturally, he retaliated.  
  
"Actually," he started, cutting her off, "this isn't going to be an - 'issue' as you call it. You see, I'm just a poor guy who misses his wife and kid, who is now getting harassed by a disgruntled stewardess who can't find anything better to do. Hey, look at that," he pointed to a man across the plane from him and she looked, "that man seems to have a little to much baggage in his overhead compartment. If I'm correct, that's against the rules exactly the way me using my cell phone is. So, why don't you skip on over there and bust his balls the way you did me. Sound good… what was it again?" He peered at her nametag, "Jessica?"  
  
She stared angrily at him as grinned widely back. With a disgusted sigh and an eye roll, she turned and made her way over to the man.  
  
Satisfied, Jess pulled out his cell phone once more and dialed, this time, uninterrupted.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - This is where it's gotta end, so the next chapter makes sense, plus cliffhangers are fun! Hehe… Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy! Your reviews keep me so motivated though, I promise, and that's what keeps me going. You guys rock big time! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Hope you like it so far! 


	7. Take A Seat

Here We Stand - Chapter 7  
  
"Take A Seat"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else mentioned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Lorelai looked up from her magazine and over at Rory, who's foot was insensately tapping the floor to no particular beat. Her hands were folded in her lap; and she hadn't moved from the spot she was in since they had arrived at the hospital. Her white, bland face and the bags under her colorless eyes made it painfully obvious that she hadn't sleep a good nights sleep in days.   
  
Lorelai placed her hand atop Rory's knee to stop her from tapping, and she did. After a few seconds, Lorelai still hadn't removed her hand; a silent gesture to let Rory know that everything would be Ok. Rory knew that she wanted to talk, but for now she couldn't. For now, she had to digest what was going on, why Jess wasn't there, what her Mom was thinking…  
  
But as much as Rory should have cared, she didn't. All she could think about was Lorel, and how they rushed her away as soon as they had brought her in. And more importantly, the fact that they wouldn't let her go back with her baby, and how fucking long they were taking with her.  
  
"Ror, how are yo…"  
  
"These chairs," Rory said, cutting off Lorelai, "are really uncomfortable. They make my back hurt and my butt numb. I think I'm going to go get a coke or something." She finished, unfolding her hands and placing them on the arm rests getting ready to get up.  
  
Lorelai moved her hand as Rory stood, and frowned. Being evasive didn't become Rory, and only made Lorelai worry more.   
  
"You want one?" Rory asked, pointing behind her towards the machines and slowly backing away.   
  
Lorelai forced a smile, "No thanks babe."  
  
Rory nodded and turned the corner. She put her hand in her pocket, sifting through it for any money or change that she might have. She stopped in front of the soda machine and pulled out a dollar, then looked over the selection.   
  
"Ok…" she breathed, talking to herself. It had nothing to do with the sodas, but the fact that she finally had a few minutes to herself. Without Jess, or Luke or her mom… but just by herself. She leaned her back against the hard plastic and closed her eyes. This was just too much. She sighed heavily and slightly pursed her lips together, angrily. She was upset, that much she knew, but at who? Jess? Obviously. The doctors? Well, they sure as hell were doing a great job telling her nothing. Herself? A more than likely possibility.  
  
She slid down the front of the machine and pulled her legs up to her chest, 'How can things be so screwed up?' she thought. She chuckled quietly at her own absurdity then let her head fall in between her knees. She began to sniffle, feeling the rush of the familiar yet uncomfortable emotions come rushing back.  
  
She jumped when she felt the vibration, and quickly her head shot up and her knees dropped. She leaned to the side and pulled the cell phone out of her back pocket. Sitting back in a comfortable position, she read the caller ID.   
  
"Thank God…" She got up and smiled, but before she could answer it, Lorelai came rushing around the corner.  
  
*~*  
  
It rang… and rang… and rang. But no answer.   
  
"Hey, this is Rory. I can't answer my phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as can."  
  
Her voice rang in his ears and brought a smile to his face. He'd only been gone a short while, but he still missed her with all his heart.   
  
Beeeep.  
  
He froze. What was he going to say to her answering machine? He hadn't planned on her not picking up, and now he had no idea what to do. So he hung up. The plane was landing, so he figured he would wait until he got into the airport to try and call her again. Looking out the window, he realized the weather had changed dramatically and the blackened sky surrounding them only suited his mood.   
  
His phone rang and his heart jumped into his throat. Hoping it was Rory; he quickly looked at the caller ID. He sighed.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"No, the other person who answers for me when you call my phone. Of course it's me."  
  
"Smart ass, where are you?"  
  
"Um," Jess looked around, wondering what Luke would think if he knew where he really was. Hell, Rory probably already told him anyway. And since when did he care about what other people thought?  
  
"I'm in the plane, actually. Were landing as we speak. It's kinda cool..."  
  
"What? Your in a… why the hell aren't you at the hospital?" Luke exclaimed, unable to believe Jess wasn't at his wife and daughters side.  
  
It brought Jess up short, "The hospital?"  
  
"Yes! Ro… with Lor… she…."   
  
He was cutting in and out, it was driving Jess insane, "Luke? LUKE? You're breaking up… who's in the hospital?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Luke," Jess bellowed, "Answer me!"  
  
Then the line went dead. Jess hadn't felt so terrified since he had found Rory in his apartment, bloody and beaten. He began to panic, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up he shoved his way to the front of the line of the passengers waiting to get off.  
  
"I got an emergency!" He yelled, pushing his way through, "Everyone move, get out of the way, I need to get off the plane!"  
  
Everyone stared at him as he finally made his way to the front and finally, off the airplane into the terminal. Jess sprinted, dodging people and objects as he ran and finally made his way to the front desk.  
  
Out of breath, he almost slammed into the desk before halting to a stop, "I need… a phone…" He managed to get out between the deep inhales and exhales.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the lady answered, looking at him as if he was insane, "but these phones are for employee use only. If you want a phone, there are some pay phones over by the…"  
  
Before she finished, Jess had spotted the pay phones and bolted, leaving the lady to wonder what the hell he was doing. Finally getting there, he picked up the receiver, and started dialing Luke's number.  
  
"Please insert twenty-five cents." The automatic voice unpleasantly greeted him.  
  
Jess dropped the receiver and stuck both his hands in either pocket, frantically searching for change. He found none.   
  
"God… dammit!" He screamed in frustration, punching the pay phone. He turned around to find everyone staring at him. As a last resort, he made his way towards them.  
  
"Does anyone have any change?" He yelled pleadingly, but no one answered. "Please," he said, walking towards the crowd of people waiting in line to get on their flight, "my wife, she's in the hospital and I need to get a hold of her. Do any of you have any change?"  
  
Still, nobody would answer him. They all just stared; as of he was speaking a foreign language and periodically made comments to their own loved ones about the crazy man running from place to place asking for change.  
  
Defeated, Jess ran back to the pay phone. Dialing 1-800-Collect, he waited.  
  
"Thank you for choosing, 1-800-Collect! Please enter the number you are trying to reach, area code first."  
  
Jess dialed quickly, and waited for instructions on what to do next.  
  
"Please say your name, after the tone." Beep.  
  
"Jess." His voice came out more scared than anything, and he finally realized that while he was off in some airport, being selfish and trying to figure out who he was… his wife could be dying. He didn't hear the automatic voice tell him to hold while his call was connect, or the rings on the other end, because all of a sudden he heard Luke.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Luke - who's in the hospital?"  
  
"Jesus Jess, why are you at the airport? What the hell are you doing, are you crazy?"  
  
"Luke who the hell is in the hospital!" Jess's voice was full of intensity and you could tell he meant business.   
  
"Lorel," Luke answered, "Lorel's in the hospital."  
  
He could have sworn his heart stopped. He could have sworn he had a heat attack, he could have sworn that he actually died for a millisecond. If there could be one thing worse than Rory being in the hospital, which he had originally thought… it would have been Lorel.  
  
Almost unable to speak, but doing his best, he talked to Luke. "Why is she there."  
  
"They don't know yet. I guess, her fever just spiked and they took her. I'm about to go there now, I just had to get changed and get Mikey ready…" Luke waited to hear something from Jess, but he said nothing. So Luke spoke.  
  
"Jess," he said quietly, "you should get home as soon as you can…"  
  
"Ok." That was all he could get out, and then he hung up. He was right, his gut had told him something was wrong - and now he knew.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mom?" Rory slipped her phone back pocket, and Lorelai ran towards her.  
  
"Hey, the doctor came back, he said he needs to talk to you right away." Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and they ran together back to the waiting room, slowing there pace as they approached the doctor.  
  
"Hi," Rory stuck out her shaky hand, "I'm Rory Mari…" She paused, was she even a Mariano anymore?  
  
Unsure but realizing that wasn't what she should be worrying about , she continued, "Mariano... I'm uh, I'm Rory Mariano, Lorel's mother. What's wrong with her, is she going to be Ok?"  
  
The doctor shook her hand softly and faintly smiled, "I'm Dr. Lamb." But his smile faded when the introductions were over, and he pointed to the chairs.  
  
"Perhaps, you should take a seat, Mrs. Mariano." He politely offered.  
  
"No, I don't want to take a seat," Rory answered, holding back tears. "The only time your supposed to 'take a seat' is when something bad happens and nothing bad has happened to Lorel. She's going to be Ok and your going to fix everything so taking a seat would be pointless in this situation. Because she's fine, and I'm fine, and were all fine so nobody should take a seat! " Exasperated and still holding back the urge to cry, she stopped rambling and stared into the doctors eyes.  
  
But his fell to the floor, and his hand stayed extended towards the chairs, "Mrs. Mariano, I think you really need to take a seat…"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - I'm a sucker for the cliffhangers. Please R&R, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks so much you guys! 


	8. Doctors, Diseases, and Delays

Here We Stand - Chapter 8  
  
"Doctors, Diseases, and Delays"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else mentioned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A seated Rory looked up at Dr. Lamb and swallowed hard, "Hirschsprung's Disease?" She echoed, unable to believe what he had just told her.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Lamb answered, sitting down beside her. "It's normally an uncommon disease, but not uncommon enough. It affects about 1 out of every 4000 live births."   
  
"But… she's ten months old." She said, shying away from his stare.  
  
"I know Mrs. Mariano, but it's been known to happen this way."  
  
She didn't know what to think, or how to feel. She didn't know what to ask, or what to keep to herself. She didn't know whether to panic, or stay calm. To run out of the hospital in tears, or stay strong the way she had been for so long. Nothing was clear anymore; nothing made sense.  
  
There was a battle going on inside of her that was pulling her further away from reality. There was still one question. One that her mind was begging to ask, but that her heart was terrified to. She sank lower in her seat, feeling terror, panic, sadness, confusion, and anger take over her body all at once in a whirl of emotions that she could no longer control.   
  
Instinctively, she covered her mouth. 'Why do people do that,' she thought, her mind trying to find solitude in thinking of something other than the lingering question. 'Why do people cover their mouth when they are scared, or worried, or something bad happens? It doesn't help… it doesn't make the words come out any better or easier, or calm your mind so you can think or act straight. But if it does nothing, then why is it the first thing you do when you find yourself panicking or scared… and the last thing you do when you finally hear the good news, and feel the weight of the situation being lifted off your shoulders?' She smirked. 'Either that, or the crushing heart break when the weight of the situation comes down on you at once.'  
  
Silently, she decided it was because emotions and the reactions you had to them were something you could always count on when you surrounded with things and people that you couldn't. Rory quietly found the whole thought to be amusing… that was, until the doctor's voice violently shoved her back into reality and tore her away from her split-second peace.  
  
"Mrs. Mariano? Mrs. Mariano… are you Ok?"  
  
She didn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes studying her. She could feel Lorelai's eyes studying her… and then she spoke. But the words that came out of her mouth, she didn't even know she was going to ask, and she supposed that was because the battle between her mind and heart had finally come to an end. Leaving the winner to flaunt its spoils.  
  
"Is she going to die?" Having felt she held back her tears long enough, she let one escape down the side of her face as she held her breath. Lorelai wrapped a protective arm around Rory, ready to embrace her for whatever the doctor's answer was.  
  
"While this condition can be serious and fatal… we think caught it early enough."  
  
"Ok," They think they caught it early enough. They think? "Can you tell me what it is, exactly?"  
  
The doctor nodded and continued, "Well… to put it briefly, during digestion, intestinal muscles move food forward in a movement called peristalsis. In order for it to do that, special nerve cells must be present. Children with Hirschsprung's disease are either missing these cells, or the cells never properly developed. It cause's stool back up, and can eventually partially or fully block the intestine… which can lead to an infection in the digestive tract that can cause serious problems."  
  
"You said it affected live births. Lorel's ten months old."  
  
"Well if the affected area is small enough… then its entirely possible that the child won't present with symptoms until months, even years later."  
  
Rory paused, trying to take it all in, "Ok…" she breathed, "how do we fix it?"   
  
"Well Mrs. Mariano," he answered, flipping through some papers, "first we have to determine the extent to which it's progressed. But, with surgery… we think she should be fine."  
  
Rory knew she should have been happy with the answer, she knew she should have been filled with joy and happiness… but one word made all difference. The one word he kept repeating.  
  
"You 'think' she should be fine?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, with any surgery there are no guarantee's, but…" He started, but Rory just as quickly cut him off.  
  
"No… no 'buts'. This is my baby," she pleaded, "this is my life and my everything. Without her, I have… nothing. My husband just left, my mother has a life of her own… oh God this can't be happening."  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory into her chest and held her close. The doctor looked at Lorelai, wondering if he should stay or go and she nodded, giving him the signal to come back in a few minutes. At first, all she thought about was making sure that Lorel was Ok; and getting her to the hospital right away so they could figure out what was wrong and fix her. But now, Lorelai was faced with the fact that everything might not be Ok. And with Rory's recent outburst revealing that Jess had left - that Lorel wasn't the only one to worry about.   
  
She continued to hold onto Rory, and gently brushed her hair with her fingers, "Hey, don't worry baby. I'm here…"  
  
Rory pulled back and wiped away her tears, "Thanks Mom… for everything." It was nice to know she had someone who would always be there, no matter what. Lorelai smiled and nodded, taking a piece of Rory's hair and tucking it behind her ear.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Lorelai and Rory looked over at the familiar voice, and saw a worried Luke with Mikey in his arms.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, noticing Rory's tears. Lorelai looked at Rory, then back at Luke. Deciding it would probably be best to talk to Luke about this elsewhere, she told her she would be right back and to come get her as soon as the doctor returned. Rory nodded and leaned back in her chair.   
  
*~*  
  
Lorelai took Luke's arm and guided him back outside, away from the waiting room. Once outside, she took Mikey in her arms and held onto him tightly, silently thanking God that he was healthy.  
  
Luke noticed this gesture, and got even more confused. Taking it the wrong way, he assumed the worst.  
  
"Oh, my God," he gasped, "Is she… is Lorel… um, you know?"   
  
"Jesus no Luke," Lorelai answered quickly, rocking Mikey. "Way to be optimistic though."  
  
"Well Lorelai what am I supposed to think? Rory's crying, looking like hell; and your hugging Mikey like you're about to be shipped off to Vietnam, not looking all that great yourself!  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm just saying…"  
  
She sighed, "I know, I know. Sorry, I'm just so stressed. I can't imagine what Rory's feeling."  
  
"Tell me what happened." He asked, sitting down on a nearby bench and motioning for Lorelai to join him.  
  
She sat down and put Mikey in her lap, who was wide awake and seemed ready to play. She held onto his hands and slightly bounced her legs, to keep him entertained.  
  
"Lorel has Hirschsprung's disease. She's needs surgery." Lorelai answered, still playing with Mikey who was being a brilliant distraction.  
  
Luke sat up straight. "Is that, um… is it a cancer or something?" he asked, worried.  
  
"No, no. It's something to do with the intestinal tract. Basically its not doing its job and nothing is getting digested right, and its all building up." Lorelai paused, finally realizing the severity of the situation. "She can die from it."  
  
Luke nodded, but it went unnoticed. Lorelai was staring off into the darkness now, deep in thought. Luke moved closer, closing the gap in between them and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and let her head fall onto his broad but comforting shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for coming," she whispered.  
  
He smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "I hate hospitals." He whispered back.  
  
*~*  
  
She picked up her cell phone and dialed.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Rory, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"She's sick, and she needs surgery and I need you here. I need you here now! God, why aren't you here?!"  
  
"I know baby, I'm so sorry. Is she going to be Ok though?"  
  
There was silence, and it stung in Jess' ears like pain he had never felt before and made his heart ache.  
  
"Rory… is she going to be Ok?"  
  
Rory bit her lip hard, and closed her eyes. "I don't know, Jess. I mean, they say everything should be fine but they aren't sure either. Please come home…"  
  
"I am. I'll be there next flight back."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
Jess paused and looked around for a monitor that told him when the flights were. He couldn't find one.  
  
"I'm… I'm not sure but earlier I saw a flight that was going to Hartford. I'll catch that plane and be there as soon as I can, Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He paused. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to… now please come home."  
  
"I'll call you in a little bit and let you know what's going on."  
  
"Ok, don't forget."  
  
"That would be a little hard, don't you think?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I know, I miss you to."  
  
"About our argument…"  
  
"Not now Ror, you've been through enough tonight. Let it wait until I get there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let Lorel know… that I love her."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Tell her again for me."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"I'm going to go find a plane to catch now…"  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"One of the best decisions you've ever made."   
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
He hung up the phone and wasted no time in trying to find a flight. He felt a twang of guilt as he remembered what he told her when he said he saw a flight to Hartford earlier. That was a lie, he never saw any flight, but he didn't want her to worry or be more stressed out that she already had been.   
  
Running up to the monitor, he tilted his head back and read the list.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered, "everything's delayed..."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make this chapter somewhat decent. I really, really hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think, and what you did/didn't like. Hehe, you guys are the best!   
  
PS. don't hate me; I just love to do the cliffhangers! 


	9. Follow Me

****

Here We Stand 

****

Chapter 9 - "Follow Me"

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. And I'm really trying to refrain from some 'witty' comment where I say I only have 3 cents to my name so if you want to sue me that's all you'll get. Really, I'm avoiding it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Mrs. Mariano?"

Rory looked up at Dr. Lamb with a hopeful look on her face, "Yes?"

"Would you like to see Lorel now?"

Rory shot out of her seat, "Absolutely." 

He smiled and extended his arm, showing her the way. "Ok, then follow me." 

Rory stayed close to the doctor as he led her through two thick double doors. She noticed that they were the same double doors the doctors had gone through when they stole Lorel from her arms; and the same ones that Dr. Lamb had come out of to deliver the bad news. She used her small arms to push through them with force, hoping she might find some comfort in doing so. To her dismay, she found none.

Once she past them, the potent smell of pain and suffering crept into her nose and hit her hard. It traveled through her, down her spine into the pit of her stomach, making her shiver. She protectively wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked at the world around her. 

She thought about how different the circumstances were last time she had come here, which ironically, was to give birth to Lorel. After a few false alarms, Jess and Rory had decided they weren't going to go to the hospital unless they were one hundred and ten percent sure that it was time for Rory to go into labor. Unfortunately, by the time they had made that decision, it was to late and Rory had to be brought in by ambulance. The side of her mouth curved slightly upward as she reminisced on the day of her daughters birth. The smile faded as quickly as it came.

"Mrs. Mariano,"

She looked up at Dr. Lamb, not realizing that she had been looking down the whole time.

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring you here earlier." He said, his hand on the doorknob. 

She stared at the door, trying to brace herself for what she might see inside. "It's Ok," she replied numbly. Silently, she chastised herself for not bringing Lorelai with her.

"We just wanted to make su-"

"Make sure that she was alright, I know." She whispered; her eyes locked on the door. 

Taking the hint, the doctor nodded and slowly turned the knob.

*~*

"Uh, excuse me, Miss?"

A young lady, whose nametag read 'Kim' turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

"Hi, I was wondering, are there any flights to Hartford available?"

"One second please." Jess shifted uncomfortably and placed his weight against the counter. Tapping his hand on the desk and glancing around. Kim shot him an annoyed look, but he hadn't noticed. 

After a moment, she gently placed her hand on his, "Sir, the tapping…" She took her hand back and forced a smile.

Jess leaned into the counter again, "Look, lady, would you mind just looking up the flight for me? It's kind of an emergency."

The lady quietly grunted and returned to checking the flights, while Jess turned his attention elsewhere. Outside, he noticed the sky was only getting darker and the rain only coming down heavier. His mind traveled to before he had left, before things had gotten so messed up. 

He wondered how could he have done this to Rory, and to Lorel. He wondered how he could have let his selfishness get the best of him. But most of all he wondered how he could have left the two best things that ever happened to him in his life behind, especially when they needed him the most.

His jaw tightened. 

"Sir?"

He turned back to her, "Hm?"

"Sorry, but it seems that all the flights have been canceled. Apparently there's a big storm coming. Looks like you'll just have to wait right over there." Smirking, she pointed to the chairs behind him and then waved him off with a jerk of her wrist.

"No, wait," he shook his head in disbelief and gestured toward the computer, "there has to be some flight available. This is an emergency! I have a sick kid at home."

"Sir, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do . I told you there are no flights, and I have other people waiting in line. If there's a problem, you'll have to talk to someone else."

Jess backed up, and decided not to let his anger get the best of him. There was no time for arguing now, he needed to find a flight, and fast.

*~*

****

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

"Lorelai," Luke gently nudged her with his elbow and brushed the hair out of her face.

She had fallen asleep with him outside on the bench, the day proving to be just as physically exhausting as it was mentally. She quietly stirred, lifting her head off his shoulder giving him a confused look.

"You feel asleep," he said, answering her unasked question.

"Oh," She rubbed her eyes and spoke through her yawn, "what time is it?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know."

She cracked her neck. "Check your watch."

"I'm not wearing one."

Lorelai looked at him curiously, "But you always wear a watch."

"The same way I always carry around a pen?"

"Yes, exactly the same way. I'm guessing you forgot that to though, slacker."

Luke smirked, "I left in a bit of a rush."

Lorelai smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss. She was so glad she had someone to lean on, someone to count on, and someone that would always be there for her. 'Poor Rory,' she thought.

"Oh damn, Rory!" Lorelai said, shooting out of her seat.

Luke jumped up as quickly as he could without waking Mikey, who was asleep in his arms. "Whoa, wait, where are you going?"

"I fell asleep, and Rory's in there all alone!" She said, backing towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine. She probably wanted some alone time anyway."

"Yea, well, I think I gave her enough. Maybe you should take Mikey home, and get some rest yourself. It's going to be a while and I can call you if anything happens."

Luke's eyebrows narrowed, "Lorelai-"

"No, really Luke…" She paused. He wondered if she was trying to get rid of him. "I think it would be hard on Rory to keep seeing Mikey, all healthy and happy."

Luke nodded, understanding, and feeling a little relief. He walked toward her and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead. She put her hand on his chest and molded into him, finding all the comfort she needed before going back inside.

After giving Mikey one last kiss, she slowly backed up and waved goodbye as she watched Luke fade away into the darkness.

*~*

Rory walked into hospital room thirty-five and cautiously made her way toward the bed. It was quiet, but to her, it was comforting. Silence seemed to be the only thing she could count on lately.

She approached the bed and placed her hands on the side railing, then looked down into the blanketed bin.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Her jaw began to quiver as she took in the sight of her helpless daughter, but she wouldn't cry. She'd done enough of that tonight. Leaning into the bin, she delicately kissed Lorel's forehead and smiled a sad smile. Everything was going to be ok. It had to be. Soon, Jess would come back, Lorel would get her surgery, and she would do everything in her power to make sure things turned out right. She took in a sharp breath and pulled a chair to her daughter's bedside, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Just as she sat down, she felt a vibration on her hip. 

She flipped open her phone, "Jess?"

*~*

"Hey, Rory." She sounded horrible.

"Where are you?" 

"I'm still at the airport."

"Jess!"

"Rory, I can't get a flight. There's this storm rolling in and everything got canceled. But I'm trying to find another way home, maybe I can find a personal charter or something."

"Yea, or something."

Jess knew she was disappointed, he knew she was hurt, and he felt horrible for it. He knew it was all because of him, and even if it wasn't, it was easier just to place the blame somewhere.

"Rory, I'm trying, really-"

He stopped when he heard a loud beep in the back round. 

"Rory?"

No answer. He heard the beeping get louder and faster, matching the racing rhythm of his heart. 

"Rory," he yelled into the phone, "answer me, what's going on? What's that noise? Rory!"

He heard what he thought was the phone dropping, then the faint sound of her voice. It sounded like she was yelling, 'help'… then line went dead.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N - Sorry this took so long, but I hit a huge writers block and school recently started back up. I don't have much time to update, but trust me; I'm not abandoning this fic! Please let me know if you like it's direction, and I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. Thanks so much! Feedback is greatly appreciated, along with thoughts and suggestions. ;) 


	10. Heart, Body, and Soul

****

Here We Stand 

Chapter 10 - "Heart, Body, and Soul"

****

Disclaimer: I own the story, but not the show. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jess pressed the buttons of his cell phone hard, attempting to call Rory back. He leaned his weight against the wall and waited; one ring, another ring… then voicemail. Frustrated, he closed the phone and slowly brought it to his chin, staring to the ground. 

He closed his eyes and he took in a deep breath, wondering what happened and why the hell he couldn't be there. The stress was taking a toll on him, physically and mentally. Every time he tried to think of reasons things ended up this way, all he could think of was how they got that way to begin with…

_"Hello?"_

"Jess?"

"Liz…"

Jess abruptly opened his eyes. He exhaled and dropped his head back, and slid down the rough wall to the cold ground below him. He didn't want to remember what brought him here in the first place. He couldn't go back there… he wouldn't let himself. But every time his eyes closed - the memory replayed itself over and over in a way he couldn't even begin to understand. It was like his mind was punishing him… never letting him forget how he got himself into this situation in the first place. Silently he wondered if there would ever be a time that he could close his eyes and find peace amongst the ruins.

*~*

Before turning the corner into the waiting room, Lorelai stopped to compose herself. She hated to see her daughter this way. After all, hadn't Rory had enough pain and hardship in her life? Hadn't Brad, her father never being around, and the car accident put her through enough?

She sighed heavily and wrung her hands together one last time before trying to find a place for them. Sticking her hands in her pockets and planting a smile on her face, she rounded the corner. But when she looked where Rory had been sitting - she was gone. Frowning, she walked down the hallway, peaking down each separate corridor looking for Rory. She began to quicken her pace when she hadn't found her after the first few corridors, and accidentally ran into Dr. Lamb.

"Oh," She yelped, jumping back.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I'm sorry," he apologized, bending down to pick up the charts he dropped.

"No, no," she bent down to help, "I wasn't paying attention I'm really sorry. Definatly my fault."

Standing pack up, Lorelai handed him the charts she had picked up and smiled.

"Well," he nodded, "best of luck to you and Mrs. Mariano. I'll be checking up on Lorel in a little bit to get ready for the surgery."

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She watched him walk away, only getting a few steps before she called after him. 

"Um, Dr. Lamb… really quick; do you know where Rory went?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, cupping his hand behind his ear in an attempt to hear her better.

"Rory, my daughter. I came back inside and she was gone. Did you take her somewhere?"

Dr. Lamb nodded and walked back, not wanting to yell across the hallway anymore. He stuck his hand out in front of him and continued to walk past her, "This way please."

Lorelai smiled and followed closely behind him, the same way Rory had only a few minutes earlier.

*~*

"Help! God, someone, help me!" Rory screamed, bolting out of Lorel's hospital room. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and stopped to scream for help again.

"Help! Please, somebody, I need help!"

Lorelai and Dr. Lamb heard her blood curdling cries for help, only taking a second to look at each other before Dr. Lamb lead the race to find out what was wrong.

"Mike, Shaun!" Dr. Lamb yelled, never slowing his pace, "Come with me! I think something's wrong with the baby in room thirty-five." 

"The one with Hirschsprung's Disease?" One of the Doctor's yelled, watching him race by.

"Yes, now MOVE!" He screeched over his shoulder.

The two Doctors grabbed their stethoscopes and slung them around their necks before following Lorelai and Dr. Lamb toward room thirty-five.

Lorelai felt her heart racing. "Rory!" she desperately yelled, but didn't even recognize her own voice. It sounded tired, terrified, and on the verge of tears; mimicking the way it had been the night at Luke's when she heard Rory's pleas for help. She froze, the fear and terror temporarily taking over her body. The doctors continued without her, not noticing her absence, and disappeared behind the corner.

Lorelai took a few deep breaths before looking up and noticing the doctors had gone. Regaining her composure and quickening her pace, she turned the corner she assumed the doctors had and just barely saw the four of them entering Lorel's room. Running in behind them, she jerked to a halt at the sight before her eyes.

*~*

"Hello? … Yes. … This is the private charter, right? … Great. How much are you guys? … Wow. That's, a lot. … No, its Ok I just didn't know it was that much. … Right. Ok. … Listen, do you go to Hartford? … You do? … That's, wow, ok this is great. … Soon. … Like, now soon. … I know its short notice. … I'll pay extra, Ok? I just need to get there. … Thank you. … Off of US 19, exit 14. … No, I think I got it. … Yea, thanks."

Jess hung up the pay phone and stared at the piece of paper he'd written down the directions on. He couldn't afford what the guy asked for, but he figured this was the only way. He looked down at the randomly scattered pieces of his cell phone. Earlier, he had thrown it down in frustration when after five failed attempts of getting hold of a private charter combined with the pent up anger of not being able to get a hold of Rory; and finally made him burst. 

But now he had a way to get to them, and quickly picked up the pay phone; dialing the first car rental number he found. 

*~*

Rory sprinted into Lorel's room with the doctor's close behind. They immediately surrounded Lorel, and began yelling orders at each other.

She tried to explain what had happened, but the constant quivering of her jaw made it unbearably hard. "I just- I was talking. On the uh, the phone and then things started beeping and she stopped moving," Rory bit her lip hard and struggled to continue, "so I ran outside to get you and- God what is wrong with her!"

Rory held her face in her hands and dropped her head, the moment taking over her body and hurling her mind into a different world. She stopped thinking, she stopped feeling, but she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she felt her body finally lose control. 

Starved, deprived of sleep, and emotionally exhausted; Rory turned to Lorelai's ghostly white face as she felt her heart, body, and soul finally cave and her knees collapse beneath her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N - Told you it was soon… hehe. Alright, again, very sorry but I have just been terribly busy. This chapter was hard for me because I knew where I wanted to go… but this chapter was the critical step in getting there and I wanted to make it just right. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, the reviews are helping so much and I thank you all for them. Please review this chapter whether it be a constructive flame or just something nice and uplifting : ) Thanks so much!!!


	11. Authors Note

I feel like a horrible, terrible person for making you all wait so long. But the truth of the matter is, I doubt I'll be updating anytime soon. I know, and I'm very sorry, but I've just been really busy and I don't think its gonna happen. I seem to be at a loss as to where to go with this story. I thought I knew, but alas, I don't. Because of this… I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while.   
  
Again, I'm really sorry! But maybe one day in the future, an update will appear. You never know, sometimes I get in the mood and I just start writing.  
  
-YesItsMe  
  
PS. My friend and I are working on a new story, however, called 'Secret Truths.' Please check it out when we post it! 


	12. Someone To Blame

****

Here We Stand 

Chapter 11 - "Someone To Blame"

****

Disclaimer: I own the story, but not the show.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jess picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Jess?" He froze, feeling his body tense.

"Liz…"

"Hey kid."

Her raspy voice echoed in his ears as he tried to find a place to sit. He took a deep breath, and slowly sat in the chair beside him. He felt an anger begin rise from within him.

"Uh, hey." 

"How have you been?"

"Good?" How the hell was he supposed to answer that? 'Gee, Mom, I've been great. I loved the way you never returned my calls, or showed up to my graduation, or to my wedding.'

"Good," her voice trailed off, "that's good."

There was a silence and Jess shifted Lorel from one leg to the other, then adjusted himself in the chair. What did she want, anyway? Money? A place to live? Did another boyfriend leave her bruised and broken and now she needed someone to fall back on? He frowned and shook his head at the thought. Glancing back up, he smirked at Lorel and stuck out his tongue in her direction. She giggled furiously and for a moment Jess forgot all about who he was talking to.

"Jess, hello? Jess?"

"Yea," he answered, half laughing and tickling Lorel.

"What the hell is that." Her stiff tone brought him up short. It always had, and he figured it always would.

"Its Lorel." 

"Lorel? Who's that? A baby?"

Jess went to answer, but apparently she was on a roll, "God, are you babysitting now, Jess? Is that your job? Great future," she sneered, "Who knew you'd turn out so successful? My son, Jess the babysitter. Who the hell would trust you with their kid anyway? And…"

"Liz," he'd had enough, "It's my kid." He smiled, waiting for her reaction. 

But there was none. At least, none yet. He could picture her, in the middle of her rant getting cut short, then leaning against the kitchen counter the way she always had when she heard disappointing news. She'd lean, gape, then boost herself up on the counter and let her head fall into her hands and sigh. 

He heard a rustling, then a sigh, then she finally spoke. 

"I just called to tell you that your Dad's in the hospital. I don't really know all the details. Nor do I care, but I figured you might. Jackass was driving drunk, again, and this time he slammed into a telephone pole…"

Jess jumped in his seat, and took in his surroundings. He'd fallen asleep again. When he remembered he was on the plane back to Hartford, he relaxed back into the grove of his seat and closed his eyes. 'God,' he thought, 'it never ends.' He had the dream again. The dream that reminded him why he left in the first place. It never left him alone.

"Hey kid," Jess turned toward the man beside him.

"Hm?"

The man seemed to be studying him, "You look like shit."

"Thanks asshole," Jess mumbled under his breath, turning back toward the window. 

"What's that?"

Jess sighed and faced the man once more. "I just said thanks."

The man nodded, then took a swig of his drink and set it down in his lap, suddenly finding the half melted ice cubes very interesting. He seemed about mid forties, graying hair, and had a goatee that desperately needed some attention. He was wearing a suit and tie, but his tie was barely hanging onto his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He turned his attention toward the seat in front of him, then back at Jess. 

Ignoring Jess' last comment, he stuck out his hand, "I'm Rick." 

"Jess." They shook hands and sat in an awkward silence. Jess stirred in his seat, avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't mean any harm before, just, trying to make conversation." His voice was rough. He probably smoked.

"Huh." Why couldn't this guy pick up on the fact that Jess really _didn't_ want to talk?

"You woke up a little startled, I was just making sure everything was alright."

Oh, so now he's a sentimental guy. That's great. 

"Yup, everything's just fine." Sounded convincing enough.

"You know," Rick started with a laugh, "I used to do that all the time. I'd have this dream that my ex-wife would come to my work and fire me. Not that she could, you know, but it was a dream. So anyway, she'd fire me, then…"

Jess stared at the man in disbelief. Now he had another thing to add to the list of reasons he couldn't wait to get the hell off that plane and back into Hartford.

*~*

Every second seemed to take its time, and every movement seemed so slow. In all the chaos and confusion, nobody seemed to be paying attention to Rory. But Lorelai did. So when she ran in behind the doctors, who immediately gathered at Lorel's bedside, she headed straight for Rory. But what she meet instead was the pale face of a woman who simply had to much on her plate. The face of a woman who was physically and mentally exhausted. The face of a woman that she didn't recognize.

She watched Rory's eyes close shut and her shoulders relax, she watched her knee's buckle from beneath her and her body fall limp. She thought she was watching from a distance, but when reality found a hold of her again, she realized she had caught Rory in mid fall. She screamed for help.

What was only a matter of seconds seemed like forever, and after the moment passed she felt Rory's tiny body being lifted from her arms, and placed gently on the gurney beside her. 

"Wait," Lorelai's eyes darted back and fourth, confused as to which situation to pay attention to first. "What happened to her? What's wrong with Rory?"

The room was crowded. 

"Exhaustion, food deprivation, stress… you pick." The nurse answered as she wheeled Rory out of the room. 

Lorelai's instincts moved her feet forward, anxious to follow Rory and ask the nurse what was going to happen and if she would be Ok. But what about Lorel? She turned to find that in all the confusion, they had taken Lorel elsewhere.

'Ok,' she thought. 'Just breath.' She took a deep breath and turned to follow Rory. She would find out what happened with Lorel as soon as she found out what was wrong with her daughter. Anyway, she was almost sure wherever they took Lorel she wouldn't be allowed anyway.

Rushing to her daughters side, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"She's going to wake up, right?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Wow, real convincing.

"Well, when?"

"We'll pump some fluids into her, let her have some rest, and she will wake up on her own. Lucky you caught her, or we would have had a head injury on our hands."

Lorelai nodded and faced Rory as they wheeled her into a room. She tried to take everything in. The smell, the colors, the memories... She felt an all to familiar feeling as the flashbacks of Rory's previous hospital stay came flooding back. Once again, it was Lorelai who was spared as Rory was the one subjected to the confines of a hospital bed. 

She watched the nurse hook Rory up to IV bags and machines, and pulled a chair up beside her bed. Gently brushing Rory's hair away from her face, Lorelai sadly smiled. At least this time, she knew she would be Ok.

*~*

"Could you go _any_ faster?" 

The cab driver glanced into his review mirror, "Could you move the cars out from in front of me?" 

Jess rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He hated cabs. He had always hated cabs. Even when he lived in New York, he would always walk where he needed to go. He liked the sights, the sounds, and the feel of New York. It brought him somewhere nobody could touch him, not even the overbearing sound of his mothers screaming voice. 

Stars Hollow has always seemed confining. To cheery, to happy, and to unproblematic to be his kinda town. Until he meet Rory. Everything, for its swift moment in time, seemed free. But as quickly as she came, Brad had come along and her tore away. Just like that, without warning. So Jess had waited, confined to his own feelings of jealously as he watched, and waited, and felt like the third wheel between two best friends.

Of course, things changed… and long story short, he had gotten her. Maybe it wasn't in the way he'd hoped he would, but nonetheless she was his. 

Now the only question was had her lost her again.

"Hartford traffic isn't usually this bad, must be a crash or something…"

"Yea, or something." More like the whole world being against him. 

"So, what's at the hospital? Wife havin' a baby or something?"

Jess looked away, "Just drive."

*~*

"Lorelai."

She stood and turned around, happy to be meet with a familiar face, "Luke."

He stood near the doorway. He had always hated hospitals, this one was no different, "I left Mikey with Sookie. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. It's fine. What did you tell her?"

"Just that we had an emergency and I'd tell her about it later."

"She didn't push to know why?"

"I kinda left before she could."

She laughed dryly, "Smart man."

He could tell she needed comfort. Walking toward Rory's bedside he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, "She's gonna be fine."

"I know," she whispered, leaning back into him.

"Then stop looking at her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like she's not."

She nodded, "I can't help it. We've been here, we've done this. Rory's paid her dues and more. She doesn't deserve any of this, and I can't understand why bad things keep happening to her."

"That's not true, she's had wonderful things happen to her."

"Luke…"

"Listen, I talked to the doctor, and he said the same thing the nurse did. She's just exhausted, she's needs a little sleep, but she's going to be fine."

Lorelai slid away from Luke's hold and back down into her seat. She's heard that enough. 'Shes going to be fine, she's going to be fine,' Anyone can say that. What she wants, is her to _be_ fine. Up, walking around, and smiling kind of fine. 

It was almost as if last time was easier. Then, she had someone to blame. Someone to physically point to and go, 'this is all your fault.' And now…

She froze, feeling her body tense. 

And now… Jess.

"Luke," she stood up, "Is Jess almost here?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even know if…"

"Don't let him near her," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Jess. I don't want him near Rory. I would say the same about Lorel, but it's his daughter and he can do what he wants. He's made _that_ perfectly clear, what with abandoning her and all," she sneered.

"Lorelai,"

"I wouldn't Luke. I wouldn't even try to change my mind. I want you out in the waiting room, waiting for him, and when he comes you tell him not to come near her."

"You don't think maybe, that you're… maybe just…"

"What?" She spun around and pierced him with her eyes, "That I'm maybe just… what? That I'm overreacting? I don't care what he is to you, or to me, or to Rory. All I know is that my daughter and my granddaughter are lying in hospital beds and _he's_ not around! More importantly, he's the cause of it all!"

"Hey! You know Lorel would still be sick had he left or not!"

"Do you even know what he left for, Luke?"

He looked away, "No, but…"

"No. You don't. Neither do I. But what I do know is that Rory came to our home crying, about 'something horrible' between her and Jess. You call him, and he's on a plane. A _plane_ Luke! That doesn't leave much to the imagination! He was leaving them, and you know it as well as I do. God, like father like son."

Luke had enough. He loved Rory and Lorel more than himself, but he couldn't stand Lorelai's constant put downs of Jess. He knew what Jess did was wrong, but he was going to wait for an explanation before he jumped to conclusions. Obviously, Lorelai didn't exactly feel the same way.

"Fine," he stormed out of Rory's room, but in Luke fashion, quietly closed the door behind him. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N - I know, I said hiatus, right? Well… as soon as I wrote that I got inspired again. I'm completely off balance that way. I hope you guys liked this, and don't worry - the drama is about to start pouring in soon enough. Please review, let me know what you (and especially what you don't) like, and I'll do my best to keep up. Oh, and I know there was no Lorel…we'll get to that next chapter. 


	13. One Thing Always Leads to Another

****

Here We Stand 

Chapter 11 - "One Thing Always Leads to Another"

****

Disclaimer: I own the story, but not the show.

****

A/N - I'm not exactly sure if they ask for I.D., but in my story they do. :) 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

"Huh." Jess couldn't think of anything else to say, so he waited.

"That's all you have to say? 'Huh'?" Liz asked in disbelief, "This is your father for Christ's sake!"

Jess felt his heart begin to pick up speed, "Is he um, you know, his he dead?"

Jess shook awake courtesy of a violent shove from the cab driver. He stepped out of the yellow vehicle and onto the parking lot pavement, ducking back inside briefly to pay the man before sending him off. His heart pounded, his mind raced, and his hands shook as he quickly walked inside the hospital. 

He rested his elbows on the receptionists desk, "Can you tell me what room number the last name 'Mariano' is in?" 

"Are you a relative?" 

"I'm her Dad," Jess answered, feeling guiltier by the second. 'Dad,' he thought, 'hardly.' 

"Can I see some I.D.?" 

Jess patted his front and back pockets, pausing for a moment before slamming his fists on the desk, "Shit!" 

The receptionist leaned back a bit, "Sir-" 

Jess bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trying his best to hold in his temper and talk rationally, "Lady, my daughters in the hospital and to the best of my knowledge, she is very, very sick. I was on my way to California when I found this out. Long story short, I got back here as quick as I could, but I left all my things back at the airport except for my carry on, which had my license. That, now, is in the trunk of a cab that I used to get here. So if you could please cut me some slack, tell me where my kid is and point me in the direction to go and I would really, _really,_ appreciate it." 

The receptionist looked suspicious, her eyes shifting back and fourth between Jess and the computer screen. Glancing back at him, she sighed before asking his daughters name. 

"Lorel, but its probably under Lorelai," he breathed, feeling the relief. 

She tapped a few keys on her keyboard, then looked up at him. "She's in the ER. I can't tell you anything else because I have no proof you're who you say you are, and-" 

"Fine," Jess spat, "Whatever. Where's that?" 

"Down the hall, to your left, through the double doors." 

Jess sprinted down the hallway without a thank you and shoved his way past the double doors, strategically dodging people and random objects along the way. He found himself inside another waiting room, and began walking toward a nurse when he felt a hand grab his arm. 

"Hey!" Jess yelled, jerking his arm away and turning around in defense. 

"Hey, calm down," Luke frowned, dropping his hand to his side, "It's just me." 

"Where's Rory? Where's my daughter?" 

Luke sighed and dropped his head, hearing Lorelai's voice ring in his ears. 

__

Don't let him near her. 

Jess asked again where his family was, and Luke could hear the frustration in his voice. He wondered what he would do if he were in Jess' position. What he would feel, how he would act, most importantly what he would do if someone told him Lorelai was in the hospital, but Emily wouldn't let him see her. Jess wanted to know where his _family_ was, for God's sake. His_ family._

"Look, Jess," 

"Damn it Luke, you know I don't have time for this lecturing bullshit. Just tell me where they are!" Jess bellowed, taking a step forward. All he knew was that Lorel was somewhere in this hospital, and the only thing keeping him from her was Luke's sudden silence. 

"She's in surgery." 

Jess shook his head, "No, there's no way my daughter is in surgery. She was fine just a few days ago. I mean she just- God, where's Rory?"

"Look Jess, Lorelai isn't to happy with the way you left things. Actually, to be honest, she isn't exactly happy with the way you left Rory and Lorel. And neither am I. But she's, phew, you know how she gets."

"What's your point Luke? What does Lorelai have to do with this?"

"She doesn't want you to see Rory."

Jess frowned, "What? 'See' Rory? What the hell is going on?"

Luke sat down and nodded toward the seat next to him, "Look, it's a long story. Just sit down and I'll explain everything."

*~* 

Rory slowly opened her eyes, feeling tired and confused. Glancing around, she began to panic as she took in her surroundings. Where was she? What was going on? Where was Lor- 

"Oh my God, Lorel!" Rory threw her covers to the side and swung her feet to the floor. Lorelai, asleep at her side, jumped awake in time to grab her arm. 

"Rory, baby, lay back down-" 

"No! Where's Lorel? Is she ok? What happened?" Rory began to frantically search for her clothes while holding the back of her hospital gown closed. She needed to find Lorel, and she needed to find her _now._

Lorelai desperately tried to stop her, "Rory, you _need_ to stop, ok? Even if you do get up, you won't be able to see her." 

Rory stopped searching, and faced Lorelai. Quietly, she continued, "They won't let you see her. She's in surgery." 

Feeling dizzy and nauseous, Rory stopped and slowly let Lorelai guide her back to her bed. 

"She's in surgery?"

Lorelai nodded, adjusting Rory's pillows. "After you fainted, they took her away."

Rory slid under her sheets and pulled the covers up to her chin. "How long has it been?"

"A couple hours."

"Hours? Do you know where she is? How she's doing?"

Lorelai frowned and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters ear, "I'm sorry Ror, I don't know anything. The doctors said they would come and get me as soon as they were finished though, ok? I promise you'll be the first to know everything."

"Oh," Rory sighed, "Ok."

Lorelai sat back down in the chair beside her daughter, feeling relieved that she had finally woken up. It took more than Lorelai thought she had to repress the urge to take her fragile daughter away from everything, to take her home and tuck her into bed and keep her safe and distanced from all things harmful. And from the look in Rory's eyes, she could tell she was feeling the same way.

"How are you feeling, any better?"

Rory nodded, taking a sip of the water the nurse had left behind for her.

"That's good. You know, Rory-"

"Mom," Rory interrupted, "Where's Jess?"

Lorelai stopped and tensed, "Baby lets just, um, lets take things one at a time, okay?"

Rory sunk lower in her bed, feeling the last blow harder than she could have ever imagined. "So he must be gone for good then," she whispered.

The room filled with a disturbing silence, leaving each Gilmore's mind to run with worst-case scenario's and a feeling of helplessness. The only thing to do now was wait, and that was one game Rory was tired of playing.

Waiting until Lorelai had fallen back asleep, Rory quietly pushed aside her covers and snuck out of bed making every effort to be as quiet as possible. Grabbing her mothers coat, she slowly turned the doorknob and tip-toed out into the hallway.

*~*

"I can't believe this," Jess ran his hands through his hair and gripped it tight. His wife and his only child were both laying in hospital beds and there was nothing he could do. 

Luke gently nudged him, "Keep a good thought."

"Keep a good - oh man Luke, you sure know how to make the worst of a bad situation." 

"I'm just trying to help!"

Jess stood and began to pace, "You wanna help? Great. Then you find a way to get Lorelai out of that room so I can see my wife-"

"Jess."

"-No! I'm serious Luke, you get her out of there or I'm going in one way or another."

Luke rose from his seat and stared at Jess, who showed no signs of backing down. "Fine."

Jess stopped. "Fine?"

"Under one condition."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Oh great, here we go."

"No, Jess. This is not 'here we go', this is you sitting down and telling me why the hell you left that poor girl. This is you telling me why the hell you left your only daughter! That's my one condition. Because let me fill you in on something kid," Luke growled, "If you weren't such an important asset to Rory and Lorel's life, I would take you outside right now and kick your ass until there was nothing left of you."

"Oh pl-"

Luke grabbed Jess' shirt and pulled him towards him, "Lose the attitude tough guy, because I am _not_ playing with you! Those girls mean the world to me, and to see them hurting like this? Because of you? It makes me sick, and it makes me angry. You've had your fair share of second chances, but not this time." 

Luke pushed him out of his way and headed in the direction of Rory's room. "Now you think about what it is exactly that you want to do, and I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't let Lorelai see you."

Shocked, Jess watched Luke shove past the double doors and out of his sight. Crashing into the nearest seat, he let his face fall into his hands, and felt his breathing get heavy. A wave of emotions he had never felt before hit his body all at once, and he felt a droplet of water wet the palm of his hand. Lifting his head up, he noticed his reflection in a nearby window and paused to study it. There was something different about it, and as he rose to walk toward his mirrored image he gently touched the side of his face. He pulled it away to find tears.

"Jess?"

He turned sharply at the sound of her voice and quickly wiped his face. "Oh God."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N - Hope you liked it : )


End file.
